Tales of the Celestial Wings Guild
by Noble Alexandria
Summary: Join us in the story of Myles Sullivan, a brave Crusader who goes into quests and adventures with his friends, and other fun stuff in the Guild of Celestial Wings!
1. Chapter One: What just happened?

**Hello everyone, DivinexRose here. How long has it been since I've last written a story? About 3 years. Well, time to get back to it, since I'm getting a kick back! This story is based on an adventure me and my friends have been playing on Ragnarok Online, so I dedicate it to them.**

**I hope you enjoy the story ~**

* * *

><p><em>Dark clouds cover the skies, creating an unnerving atmosphere. The sounds of a demonic laughter, metal clangs from weapons, and mixture of dirt and crimson red blood flowing from two, slender female bodies, along with a couple of more mages and warriors. The only ones standing are an elf professor, who's struggling to stand up after being majorly wounded, a young paladin breathing irregularly with the blade of Excalibur In hand, and lastly, an enormous monster standing right in front of them.<em>

"_We can't lose now…" said the paladin. "We've come this far!" _

_The giant monster stares at the brave paladin, and then it turns to the wounded elf from behind him. _

"_You are a fool, coming to this place," the monster growled, "but I am impressed that you and your friend could keep up with me. I shall enjoy breaking your bones and destroy you…"_

_The monster turns to the elf again._

"… _starting with your friend!"_

_The paladin quickly casts Holy Cross to stop the demon's Jupitel Thunder attack towards his friend, but its minions took the hit, sacrificing themselves to save their master. Panicking, he dashed back to save him, but the thunder spell was too fast for him. Before the elf counterattacked with a fire spell, it was not only too strong to prevent it, but he was thrown back to the ground, unconscious and electrocuted. The paladin couldn't believe it; he was too late to save him. There was nobody left for him to protect, or to assist him in battle._

"_Why? Why does this have to happen?"_

_He falls to his knees while holding his blade._

"_Why wasn't I stronger? The soldiers of Morroc, the guild… my family!"_

_The monster slowly walks up to him, raising its claw up for the finishing blow. And then, everything turns to black, nothing but the sound of rain, and a stab of flesh._

* * *

><p>"AHH!"<p>

The young paladin jumped up, breaking a lot of sweat while breathing really hard. He turns towards the full moon at night. He wipes off the seat from his spiky, green hair.

"This is the 5th time I've had this nightmare..." he said. "Who are those people?"

Flashbacks of the unconscious female bodies, and the elf, were in his mind.

"And why do I keep getting the same nightmare? Geez…"

The young paladin throws himself back to bed, and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Myles Sullivan. You're probably wondering, what was all that about? Well, lately, I've been having these nightmares five times for the past month now. I don't know WHERE they come from, or HOW it happened, it just keeps popping up. But enough of that…<em>

The knight known as Myles leaves his bed, and walks down the stairs from his room. He looks around and greets his fellow knights a good morning.

_And for the record, I'm not really a paladin… at least, not YET. I'm actually a swordsman in training, to become stronger. My family is well-known to protect the people of Alberta, and we always have our morning practices to make sure we're prepared and strong for battles and wars. _

"Ohh Mi Miiiiiiiii~!"

… _but at the same time, it's NEVER a peaceful morning._

Myles quickly walked faster to the kitchen, until a female elf swordsman glomped him from behind. Unfortunately, the female was a little too short in height compared to Myles, who is choking.

"Ar Ru… you're choking me…" Myles said, being choked.

"Oh come on, you've been used to my glomps!" Ar Ru replied, cheerfully moving around.

"Ar Ru…. Gaah…" Myles falls unconscious due to the cheerful swordsman's glomp… again.

Ar Ru stops moving to see the unconscious swordsman. She made a dramatic, shocked face.

"MI MIIIII! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? PLEASE ANSWER MEEE!" Ar Ru cried, shaking Myles to wake him up.

_And THIS is how my mornings are spent. But anyway, the girl shaking me is Ar Ru Melody. We grew up together as childhood friends, and her family is a bunch of blacksmiths. They repair and create sturdy and stronger weapons for our knights, so they've been around for a long time. But right now, SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Myles and Ar Ru make breakfast together in the kitchen, and then walk up to the café to eat their breakfast. Myles' plate is contained of bacon and eggs, while Ar Ru's… contains of sweets.<p>

"Ar Ru… you know those sweets aren't healthy for you." said Myles.

"But I love sweets!" Ar Ru replied. "You know I have a soft spot for them!"

"Don't blame me if you get sick or fall back for today's training."

"Sheesh, Mi Mi, you're like my mother sometimes."

"That's because you need to be lectured every now and then!"

"Teehee, so delicious!"

Myles sighed and goes back to eating his breakfast. The two of them talk to their fellow knights, and share jokes, like a usual morning basis. Despite having that nightmare and a rough morning, Myles is certain it's going to be a good day in the town of Alberta.

"So Myles, I heard ya had that same nightmare again!" a knight exclaimed.

"Oh… yeah, I did." Myles replied, with a slight tone of sadness.

"The one where Satan Morroc tries to kill you, right?" a female knight asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Dude, that demon is a death wish for anyone to face. Not even Soul Linkers could defeat them. I feel bad for the town of Morroc who had to deal with all of that." said another male knight.

Ar Ru always shakes up with fear a little every time the Satan Morroc is mentioned. Although she tries to stay tough and not show any sign of weakness, since the Sullivan family of knights show no fear. They always stand strong, and fight until the end of time.

"Awww, little Ar is shaking again."

"I-I'm not shaking! I'm not scared of this Satan Morroc!" Ar Ru cried out.

"AHHH! AR RU! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Myles exclaimed.

"W-Where?" Ar Ru quickly turned and fell off her bench.

Myles laughed so hard along with the other knights, he places his head down to hide his tears of laughter. Ar Ru, flustered, pounds the ground with frustration.

"Mi Miiiii!" Ar Ru screamed.

"NOW we're even." Myles turns to her and then continues eating his breakfast with a victory smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Ar Ru stands up and sits back down to eat her breakfast, plotting to get her revenge for Myles. They finish up, proceeded their morning training, and walk outside Alberta together after a long run.<p>

_Alberta is a port town, so we have a huge ship to transfer anything to the town of Izlude, which is known for air transportation. At times we transfer goods from other towns, so I guess you could say there are more than just the knights who are doing their job in town. My favorite spot is viewing the port ocean. I've never really gone outside of town, so I always sit around and stare at it. I wonder what kinds of adventures I'll have if I ever leave town one day._

"Good morning, Myles and Ar Ru!" a woman greeted.

"Good morning!" Myles replied with a smile.

Ar Ru greeted the townspeople as well, then twirls around to Myles.

"So, Mi Mi, guess what?"

"What is it, Ar Ru?" Myles replied, folding his arms. _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

"How would you like to go on an adventure with me tomorrow evening to the haaauuunted sunkeeeen shiiiiip?" Ar Ru made creepy noises to set the atmosphere of asking her question.

"How about no, and NOT get killed by my father." Myles walks past Ar Ru, not paying attention to her.

"Aww, come on! You know you want tooooo."

"Believe me, I love adventures as much as the next guy, but you know if we go against father's curfew, he'll give us twice the punishment." Myles scolded. "And besides, do you remember the _last time_ I went with you on your 'brilliant adventures'?"

Ar Ru remembered back at the time she and Myles went into the Toy Box last Christmas and were chased by a bunch of monsters.

"W-Well, I didn't know the toys were monsters."

"Their eyes were glowing red with razor sharp teeth, how can you not know?" Myles smacked his forehead hard, trying not to stay off topic. "Bottom line, the answer is no."

And so, Myles walks over to the fruit stand, picking up a couple of fresh apples, until Ar Ru tapped his shoulder.

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"No." Myles paid the caretaker and leaves the stand with apples. Ar Ru follows along with him to the library. Myles picks out a book about the tale of Satan Morroc, but before he opened the book, the elf swordsman slapped his back in surprise.

"Did you change your mind yet?" she whispered.

"Yes, I did." Myles whispered back.

"Really?"

"No."

The young swordsman has spent the entire day doing his usual errands, while Ar Ru continues to pester him about going to the sunken ship tomorrow night. She even followed him to his own room while asking him about it. Myles was starting to get real annoyed now.

"Myles?"

"… yes, Ar Ru?"

"Pleeeaaaaaaase?"

"You know what? Fine! I'll go if it'll make you stop asking me so much."

"Yaaay! Okay, then tomorrow evening, meet me at the Port. And don't be late, okay? Be prepared!"

"Yeah yeah," groaned Myles. He throws himself into the bed and relaxes.

_This is basically my daily basis; wake up, meet up with Ar Ru, eat breakfast, train, shop, visit the blacksmiths, read, then head back home to eat a meal and sleep. To be honest, I'm kind of glad she asked me to join her. It usually gets boring by following the same routine. Maybe I should go a little easy and relax._

_Tomorrow evening shall be a good day._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the scarlet, evening skies past Izlude, a huge blimp glides towards the blue skies. The seagulls pass by, and the passengers walk by to look at the skies. A lone, tall elf is seen sitting back in his room and enjoying the view of the outskirts of Alberta. His outfit is of a professor, with tints of lilac and tan for the colors. An encyclopedia of Alberta is seen on his lap.<p>

"We will be arriving at Alberta very soon. Please prepare for departure," announced the Captain.

The elf smiled in response to the arrival, and closed his eyes for a last-minute nap.

"No… no, stay away… don't attack it, just… GAAH! OOOF!"

Myles fell off the bed after yet another nightmare, groaning a little in pain after hitting his head on the floor. He sits up and scratches his head with frustration.

He bellowed, "AAAGH! Stupid nightmare, just go away already!"

All of a sudden, he heard a few quiet knocks from the door. Myles stands up and walks towards it, seeing Ar Ru placing her finger inbetween her lips, and drags him outside the door quietly. Ar Ru silently closes the door and whispers to him, "Okay, let's try going now."

"Are you kidding me?" Myles scolded quietly, "It's almost 5 in the morning, and you said we were going to do this tonight, not NOW."

"Just trust me on this."

"Ar Ru…"

"I'm being serious. There's something I wanna check out."

Myles changed his expression from being annoyed to curiosity. He wondered why Ar Ru would change her mind and take him now instead of what she had planned. The two swordsmen take a small canoe with them and row towards a sunken ship.

Little did they know, the elf professor opened the inn doors after arriving a few hours ago from his trip, and watched Myles and Ar Ru row over to the sunken ship.

"I wonder what those kids are doing heading over there…" he said, "I better go with them, it's too dangerous for them to go by themselves."

* * *

><p>The sunken ship inside has a welcoming committee; dozens of Pirate Skelletons and a few Whispers. Luckily with enough training, Ar Ru and Myles defeated them with a couple of bruises with their blades and partial of Ar Ru's First Aid magic. Myles, still confused, follows the quiet Ar Ru ahead as they search around the ship.<p>

"If you're wondering why I dragged you here, I'm looking for Drake," said Ar Ru.

"Drake?" questioned Myles, "Who's that?"

"Drake is an undead captain of this ship. Deep within, there are rare weapons that I want that will help my parents and the merchants. And I will defeat it, even if it costs me my life."

"Ar Ru… you could've told me this earlier, I wouldn't have scolded you, you know," Myles sighed and chuckled.

"Well, you know me, I'm just stubborn that way," Ar Ru grinned in response.

Myles chuckled again and continues onward.

_Ar Ru may be a pain in the neck, but her determination and strength is what I admire about her the most. When it comes to things like this, she never stops until she reaches her goal point. I wish I had that kind of determination. Despite her irrational ways, I'm glad to have her as a childhood friend._

Ar Ru and Myles reach up to the center of the room, defeating each monster one-by-one, and Myles enter the warp to the room, where a tall, undead pirate with a pirate on top of its right shoulder, standing before them.

"Is that it?" Myles asked, holding his blade.

"Yes! Let's get him, Myles!" Ar Ru charged towards Drake, but it drew its blade to clash with her's.

Myles tries to catch up to her to help, but a few giant monsters known as Wraith Deads, fly before him.

"Myles!" Ar Ru called, but Drake attacked as soon as she let her guard down, causing her to fall back.

"Argh! Why won't they go away? Don't tell me my attacks aren't working!" Myles panicked, swinging his sword at the Wraith Deads. He tried sword techniques and a few items, but none of them worked. He turned to Ar Ru, who's injured from the sudden attack Drake made on her.

'_What should I do?'_ thought Myles, _'How can I help Ar Ru if I can't get these monsters out of the way?'_

As the Wraith Deads fly closer to Myles, who's fumbling his blade to think of a strategy as quickly as possible, a fire bolt spell suddenly attacked them. They move away from Myles by a few feet, Drake, Myles and Ar Ru turned to see the caster of the attack.

"It looks like I came just in time," said the elf professor, coming out from the shadows, "Leave those monsters to me. Elemental attacks will affect them."

"Ah! Right!" exclaimed Myles.

Having no time to ask questions to the elf professor, he ran towards Ar Ru and healed her with his First Aid spell. Together, the two swordsmen took on the boss together. The elf professor joined in the fray after easily defeating the backup monsters that Drake summoned and casted an ice bolt attack. With their combined strength, the Drake was defeated in a matter of seconds, dropping a couple of weapons that Ar Ru just picked up.

Myles turned to the elf professor and said, "Uh… thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It's my pleasure," replied the professor, "but what were you two doing in a place like this? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Why should it matter to you?" Ar Ru replied, with a slight tone of defense.

"Woah, I didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything."

"Come on, Ar Ru, he did save our lives after all," Myles said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"… yes."

"But there _is _one question I'd like to ask," Myles turns to the professor, "Who are you?"

"Ahah, I don't really like revealing my name that much," the professor sweatdropped while scratching his head, "but you may call me Fawkes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fawkes, I'm Myles Sullivan," said Myles, shaking hands with Fawkes.

"I'm Ar Ru, pleased to meet you," Ar Ru slightly smiled.

_My name is Myles Sullivan. Thanks to this new guy, Fawkes, we were able to actually survive another one of Ar Ru's crazy adventures. But at least we made a new friend in this one. I guess it would be nice to go into more adventures and meet people like him._

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now. Feel free to review and look forward to more in the future!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Sailing Away

**Hey again! Here's the second chapter of Celestial Wings. I did have this done for a while, I just forgot (and been busy) to upload this in my spare time. Sooo yeah, enjoy the second addition. :3**

* * *

><p>"Is this <em>really <em>necessary?"

"The only way we're gonna sneak into that ship is to work as maids and waiter."

"I need some fresh air…"

Myles comes out of the dressing room, dressed up like a classy waiter. He sighs with relief, and adjusts the sleeves and vest to get more comfortable. He never really wore anything outside his swordsman armor and pajamas, but for some reason, the outfit felt a little tight yet still comfortable on him. He turns to Ar Ru coming out with a maid dress on.

"Come on out, Fawkes!" Ar Ru cheered.

"I feel very uncomfortable," replied Fawkes from inside his dressing room.

"No one will notice a thing, now come out!" Ar Ru pulls Fawkes out by the arm.

Fawkes comes out of the dressing room by force… wearing a maid dress and all the frilly works. The elf appears completely flustered with embarrassment and pulls down the dress as much as possible. While Ar Ru stares with excitement, Myles resists from dying of laughter as much as possible by turning away. Seeing this reaction, Fawkes turns to Myles with a slight "Laugh and I'll kill you" glare.

"This _better_ be the only time I do this…" said Fawkes, shaking a little, "I am very much going to give myself a haircut afterwards."

"L-Look on the bright side," Myles said, trying not to laugh, "At least your long hair supports you appearing like a gi—I need to go to the bathroom."

Fawkes and Ar Ru watch Myles run into the bathroom, and then hear him laugh really loud to his heart's content.

_So you wanna know how we ended up in this predicament? Well, as always, I will explain. It all started when we traveled back to Alberta._

* * *

><p>Myles and Ar Ru shield their eyes as they walk out in the daylight from the ship. Fawkes, on the other hand, walks towards the canoe, and then turns back to the other two.<p>

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little too bright outside," Myles chuckled.

"Really? I think it's a nice day."

"Weren't you up pretty late as well, Mister Fawkes?" yawned Ar Ru.

"Yes. I'm used to being up very late, if that's what you're concerned about," Fawkes tilted his head in slight confusion.

The three warriors return to Alberta, whereas Myles and Ar Ru wave their farewells to Fawkes, and sneak towards the entrance of the Sullivan Home. As Myles slowly opened the door, a giant shadow loomed before them. Myles nervously chuckled with an angry father folding his arms, while Ar Ru whistles and slowly tries to move aside. Unfortunately a few knights grabbed her by the cape and lift her up a little, causing a small shriek from her.

"Ahh… f-father, I-I can explain…" Myles chuckled nervously.

"You two have snuck out at night again!" roared General Sullivan, "How many times must I tell you not to disobey my orders!"

Myles and Ar Ru are facing the floor, silenced. The general continues to scold them from his office, until a cloaked mage walks towards the entrance.

"Myles and Ar Ru, was it?"

Myles and Ar Ru lift their heads up and turn around to see Fawkes smiling and waving. The young professor walks up front and placed both hands on each of their shoulder.

"I thought I told you men to keep him waiting outside until I'm done!" embarked the general.

"I apologize for interrupting this conversation, but I'd like to inform you that these two were simply volunteering to assist me in collecting some data materials that my hometown needs from this town," explained Fawkes, "and they were of great assistance. If it wasn't for them, I don't think I would've gotten what I need this quickly."

"… is this true, Myles?"

"A-Ah, yes!" replied Myles, "Ar Ru and I wanted to help, just as how you would help the people."

"I see. Then you two may leave. You may have gotten off the hook, but I better not catch you two goofing off past your curfews again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ar Ru and Myles replied.

"Thank you for your understanding." said Fawkes.

"You are just like the Dean of Juno academy," sighed the general, "but then again, all of his students have learned from the best."

"… I must return to continue my research. Please pardon my leave."

Fawkes turned away and leaves the office quietly.

* * *

><p>Myles stood in front of the entrance, watching Fawkes come out of the office.<p>

"I don't understand… why did you help us?"

"It _is_ the truth," replied Fawkes, "That Drake monster we fought contains a card I'm looking for from this town. "

"I see," Myles folds his arms, "I also have a few questions to ask, if that's okay."

"Uhh… sure?"

"Let's take a walk outside."

* * *

><p>Myles and Fawkes walk around the town of Alberta, with Fawkes answering twenty questions Myles threw out at him; where does he live? What kind of education does he have? Why did he come to Alberta?<p>

"Wow, I never knew there was a floating city around Aldeberan," said Myles, "Man, there's so many places I wanna visit. I just wish I had a reason to."

Fawkes thinks for a moment, and then smiles to Myles.

"Well, how about coming with me? There are other places I need to visit, now that I've got what I need here."

"Eh? Really?"

"Sure, I always say, the more the merrier! Not to mention it gets a little lonely and boring traveling alone."

"I'd love to help out! When would you like us to depart with you?"

"Tomorrow morning, 6 AM sharp."

"… what?"

"Though there's one little problem… ahah…" Fawkes scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"And that would be?"

"I kind of… accidentally… ahhh, it's a little embarrassing to explain. Let's just say I'm not good with cooking."

"… you food poisoned the captain of your transportation ship, did you?" Myles folds his arms. '_THAT would explain why we didn't have any ship transportations the past few days.'_

"N-No!" cried Fawkes, flustered and waving his arms in front of Myles. "Well… yeah. But how do you know that?"

"Well, now we know who to NOT depend on when it comes to cooking on our adventures…" Myles sighed, "And here I thought Ar Ru was worse."

Fawkes sweatdropped to that remark; he felt a little embarrassed and disappointed at the same time.

"How about this: Since we leave tomorrow morning, we'll grab one of the maid and waiter outfits and disguise ourselves inside. I believe the ship tomorrow is departing for Prontera," explained Myles, "I'm guessing that's your next stop?"

"Pretty much. I'll handle the outfits, while you two meet me at the docks tomorrow morning. Be on time."

**[End of explanation flashback]**

* * *

><p><em>Aaaand THAT'S how we ended up to where we are today. We're on our way to Prontera, but our first journey starts off with us disguising ourselves because of a cooking incident. Fawkes may be intelligent at his studies, but his cooking… not so much.<em>

"Sir!"

"AH! Yes, how may I help you?" Myles turned to a male customer in front.

"I already told you, I want a bacardi."

"Oh right, coming right up!"

Myles went over to the cupboard of the bar and took out the drink his customer ordered. After handing over and thanking the customer, he thought to himself again. Thankfully to him, Ar Ru enters the bar and sees Myles trying to come up with an excuse to take a break.

"We're two minutes from our departure," whispered Ar Ru to Myles' ear.

"Perfect. I'm getting dizzy from all the booze I've smelled," groaned Myles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fawkes, as a maid, walks a bit faster from the two admirers he's received with his cross-dressing chasing after him. Apparently a couple of the passengers see him as the most moe maid ever. They chased him all the way to the bar, where Ar Ru was about to leave until Fawkes bumped into her. Myles nervously laughed at the reaction.<p>

One of the male admirers noticed something… different about Fawkes.

"Hey! Wait a second… that's not a chick! That's a man!" he shouted.

"Uh-oh…" Myles quickly grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes from one of the waiters and threw it at the person who shouted just now. Afterwards he shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Ar Ru uses a tray as a shield to block any food thrown at her, while Fawkes stands back up and tries to escape the bar and outside the ship. Myles follows suit and Ar Ru last, leaving the entire place full of customers throwing food at one another.

Ar Ru complained, "Mi-Mi, you're such a little kid!"

"Well, it was either that or get thrown into the sea!" replied Myles.

The three warriors hear the captain announcing the arrival of Prontera as they run around the halls of the ship and find a way outside so they can get off and go into town. Prontera is a huge, bustling town, and escaping over there is a good chance of losing any chasers from the ship.

"Where is that damn exit!" screamed Ar Ru.

"Ask our fearless leader who got us into this," Myles replied.

"Since when was I your leader?" beckoned Fawkes, "You're the one who agreed to come along!"

"JUST HELP US OUT OF HERE!" Myles and Ar Ru shouted at the same time.

Fawkes turns left, then right, then left again while running. He turns right again to see the sunlight glistening and shining from outside an exit. They turn right and see a few passengers already coming down to the Prontera docks. It would've been a success, until three sailors block the outside entrance. Myles, Ar Ru and Fawkes move slowly back inside, until three more sneak up from behind.

"Yer not goin' anywhere," said the first sailor.

"You know yer not allowed to be on this ship, pretty boy," said the second sailor.

"Sorry," Fawkes raises his hand up high, "but I don't have time for squabbles."

Thousands of fireballs rain down upon the sailors, while Ar Ru kicks the other two off the ship and escape with the boys. They successfully blend in with the crowd as a camouflage to escape into downtown Prontera. Ar Ru is pushed back a few times, causing her to lose track of Myles and Fawkes. She tried calling their names, but there were too many people talking and moving around at the same time until it became much difficult.

Fawkes turns to see only Myles following him, but not Ar Ru.

"Hey, where's Ar Ru?"

"What? She's right behind… me…?" Myles turns around to look around, "Aw crap! We lost her!"

Fawkes and Myles search within the crowd for Ar Ru. As the huge crowd disperses, Ar Ru was never found. The two men grow worried about their missing comrade.


End file.
